


Heartbreak and Temptation

by Camelot836



Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [3]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Lovers, Political Alliances, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: After Elena's political marriage to Don Diego, she and Mateo agreed to not see each other to heal the heartbreak and avoid temptation.But it looks like fate has other plans.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Original Male Characters, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Valentina Montańez Torres & Mateo de Alva
Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945417
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. A Momentous Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a multichapter fanfic! :D
> 
> It is accompanied by a video I made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3eR1ybvMsg
> 
> This work is partly based on @pizzansunshine's "Arranged Marriage" timeline of the fics "The Time Has Come" and "To Heal A Broken Heart".  
> Diego's kingdom is inspired by Spain as the "Motherland" on the Old Continent (the Everealm's equivalent of Europe) where the Avalorans originally came from in my headcanon. The more corrupt court there is based on the tv series "The Tudors".

Elena and her Royal Wizard taking a stroll in the garden would not have been an unusual sight to any of their friends or families.

Except for one new addition.

Him.

The world had turned upside down after Elena had married Don Diego to gain an essential alliance for Avalor.

Mateo tried to push the man from his mind as he looked at his best friend, and more importantly these days, his Queen.

It had been a cruel timing. Just a few days after finally admitting to each other that their deep and long friendship had turned to mutual love the night after Elena's coronation, the new Queen's Council had a surprise in store. A proposal from Don Diego to formally join their lands and gain the necessary resources Avalor needed.

Diego was a lesser noble from the royal court of Espania on the Old Continent. The kingdom was so large that Diego's relatively small lands were the size of half of Avalor. The bond between continents was an economic advantage for both sides.

Of course Mateo had tried to fight at Elena's side but in the end the Queen had no choice in the matter of her own future.

Putting duty first, both Elena and Mateo, without talking about it, had agreed to avoid each other to not cause a scandal for the new Queen and the breaking of the alliance.

But it looked like fate had other plans.

A few minutes ago, Elena was about to exit the garden when she spotted Mateo walking in.

It was too much. Her magic reacted and transformed a rosebush in a big heart, making her suppressed emotions clearly visible for all.

The instinctive need to help Elena caused Mateo to run over to her to try and calm her down to end the embarrassing situation.

Now they found themselves walking side by side for the first time again as they had done countless times before the marriage.

"I could arrange a date with Val for you, you know. She likes adventures and you could study magic together! Even if you only ask herself, she has certainly a little bit MORE to offer."

The halfhearted pun died on Elena's lips along with her forced grin as she accidentally caught Mateo's eyes in the corner of her vision. The thinly masked pain in them broke her heart all over again.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Training her gaze ahead at a flower near a far garden wall Elena answered in a flat tone, trying her hardest to suppress her emotions and knowing she failed to hide from her best friend.

"Because you deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

His words were only a whisper, not intended to reach her ears, but had enough power to snap Elena out of her monotone gaze. Head whirling around, she did what she had forbidden herself and met his eyes.

With quick breaths the gaze intensified.

Like magnets their faces drew closer and closer.

Until Elena forcefully shook her head and they jumped apart in sync as if burned.

Clearing his throat, Mateo pointed behind himself to the vague direction of the palace entrance before he turned around and broke into a sprint.

"I should go! There is still a potion in my workshop I need to take off the fire before it burns!"

The double meaning of his words was not lost to Elena as she tried to calm herself down with slow breaths.

The mental image of baby Jaquins brought tears to her eyes.


	2. A Curious Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt driving of her nearly romantic interactions with Mateo driving her crazy, Elena has to confess to Diego.
> 
> His reaction is suprising, to say the least.

Elena paced the door in front of her study which Diego was occupying with paperwork right now.

She had to do this.

Despite their best efforts and intentions to keep apart. Elena and Mateo had run into each other over and over again.

Trying to keep up pretenses, they intended to strictly talk as Queen and Royal Wizard. But this quickly turned into the familiar pattern of good-natured banter, leading to unintentional flirting and the unavoidable realization that made them jump apart and depart for opposite ends of the palace.

And it was getting harder every time they, sometimes literally, bumped into each other. The last occasion was the worst.

This morning Elena had met Mateo in a secluded hallway near his workshop. Without the risk of being seen the social pressure had lessened significantly and the unresolved tension had nearly released itself in a kiss, Mateo only pulling away when the space between their lips was the size of a Jaquin’s whisker.

The guilt was driving them both mad.

Steeling herself with a shuddering breath, she knocked.

“Come in.”

His voice sounded tired from work, which did nothing to sooth Elena’s nerves.

And the smile on the Prince Consort's face made it even harder.

“Ah, Elena. What can I do for you?”

“We need to talk. I … I have a confession to make.”

This surprised Diego and he raised, walking around the desk to stand in front of her, his face resolved in concentration.

The attention of her husband made Elena even more nervous and the words spilled out in a rushed jumble.

“InearlybetrayedyouwithMateo!”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Taking another breath, Elena started again, her face flushing deeper with every word.

“You know Mateo, right? My Royal Wizard?”

He nodded without interrupting the confession she clearly needed.

“We have been best friends ever since he helped to free me from the amulet four years ago. We have always been close and over the years there was something … more between us.”

Diego cocked his head. He had certainly seen something between the two, though their interactions seemed a strange awkward mess to him. Now it suddenly all made sense.

Her voice started to crack as she relived the past.

“At first I did not realize the feeling for what it was. I needed Naomi’s help to notice that I was in love with my best friend, can you imagine?”

A small, bittersweet giggle bubbled from her chest.

“I had my suspicions he felt the same but with all the trouble with Ash and Esteban and the Darkness … I had no time to get distracted by emotions when I had to defend the kingdom.”

Her sense of duty was something Diego had never experienced before. She certainly had his attention now.

“So, I waited. I waited until the threat was gone after my Coronation. Avalor was safe. And I went to Mateo’s chambers that night to finally confess my feeling. Turns out I should not have worried, though. The night was truly magical…”

Her quiet sigh brought a smile to Diego’s lips before Elena’s eyes clouded over with the familiar sadness.

“Two days later the new Queen’s Council told me of your proposal. We tried to fight, but there was no other choice.”

She bit her lip as she carefully looked at him.

“I am sorry.”

“No. **I** am sorry. I destroyed your happiness.”

Her gaze fell to an imaginary spot on the desk.

“We tried to stay away from each other and avoid temptation. We really tried.” Her moist eyes stayed stubbornly fixed on the spot.

“But we met by accident, again and again, trying to behave normally as if the desire was not there.”

Her eyes finally met his with remorse.

“It did not work. We were flirting without realizing it and this morning we stumbled upon each other in a secluded hallway.”

Her breathing intensified, panic stated to overwhelm her.

“We nearly KISSED each other! I nearly betrayed you!”

By now, the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

“I feel so ashamed! Believe me how sorry I am! You only want to serve your kingdom and I don’t deserve your trust. YOU do not deserve this!”

Even after her refusal to wear her crystal dress after the Council’s announcement to better hide her sadness for the good of Avalor, the magic was still there.

Diego jumped in surprise as paintings started to turn on the walls and papers flew from the desk in a tumbling mess, reflecting her inner turmoil.

It was the most emotional he had ever seen her.

"Why haven't you told me before?"  
  
Elena met his eyes only shortly before gazing at back at the imaginary spot on the dark wooden desk, clearly feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Both your and my honor would have been ruined. You could break off the partnership."  
  
Honor.  
  
A humorless laugh escaped his lips as he thought of his home in Espania.  
  
Honor was defended with words on every turn there but rarely acted upon. It was a court full of intrigue and political power games.  
  
Diego had been glad to escape it and go to Avalor but the happiness of his wife meant more to him. He had heard tales of Elena's big heart and adventurous attitude, always putting her kingdom first. Upon his arrival he was surprised to find a young woman with a forced cheerfulness, her emotions switching between apathy and depression.  
  
Now Diego realized with horrifying clarity the true extend of Elena's sense of duty and honor. He himself had been the reason for the lost light in her eyes without realizing it.  
  
And he would do all he could to restore Elena's happiness. Even if it meant suggesting the common court practices he had fled from in his old home.

„Why don’t you make him your lover?“

“W-What!” Elena spluttered, blushing crimson at the uncourteous connotation the word flooded her mind with.

“Why do look at me like that? It is a normal arrangement in Espania.”

Now there was the start of a curios glimmer in Elena’s eyes.

“Really? How does it work?”

Diego stood, pacing the room while counting the reasons on his fingers.

“Well, of course it is mostly accepted upon the male nobles to have lovers, since Espania is still a patriarchy. But you basically have a wife for the state matters, such as the protection of the royal lineage and the gaining of land, titles and, in most cases, just plain old money.”

Both he and Elena cringed, her eyes flashing downward for a second at his mention of the royal bloodline.

“And then there’s the official lover, the Mistress, for the matters of the heart. So you don’t get completely crazy and miserable in a marriage. Most arranged connections rarely end in friendship and love is even less likely. We are not as advanced in mixing up the social status as you are. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised how much love there still is between your grandparents.”

Elena smiled at the mention of her Abuelos.

“Yes, the laws have gradually become more lenient over the last hundred years. Abuelo was still meeting her in secret in the beginning.”

“It really is admirable. I want you to be happy. No matter what it takes.”

_No matter what._

Though the choice in words must have been unintentional on Diego’s part, they sent shivers and tears of nostalgia through her body.

“So you really would be okay with me meeting Mateo?”

“As I said, it is not unusual where I come from. At first I was happy to get away from the false bustle at court but I don’t want you to be miserable.” He carefully took her hand in his own.

“I want you to be the strong woman again I heard so much about.”

Meeting his eyes, a small smile began to form on her lips. Her smile dropped as she blushed again.

“What if I …”

Her gaze fell downward as her hand rested on her belly.

She had had her suspicions for a few days. Considering her own actions and attempts **who** exactly she tried to set up with Valentina it was nearly ironic that the Princess of Paraiso picked up on the small signs of pregnancy earlier than herself.

She would not raise the subject until she had seen her physician and was certain, though. Whatever the outcome, the night after her Coronation seemed to continue to haunt her in more ways than one.

Diego followed Elena’s gaze, looking at the spot her hands rested on while she avoided his eyes during her next words.

“We haven’t exactly been doing our duties to provide an heir yet, as you know…”

A warm smile crept across his face.

“Of course every child you will have in the future will officially be part of the Royal Family.”

Determination shone in his eyes as he grimly thought of the handling of the matter at home.

“I will not leave behind any bastards that are cast aside and bullied throughout their childhood.”

Elena’s eyes shone with surprised delight. So much honor in a man who had escaped from a place where honor seemed to be superficially omnipresent and really worth nothing at the same time.

Taking his hand in hers again she smiled for real for the first time since they met.

“I cannot thank you enough!”

She paused.

“But how am I going to find Mateo to tell him? We have been doing our best to avoid each other.”

A look at the little portrait of Elena with her three best friends on the desk made Diego smile. He had an idea on who to turn to.

“Don’t worry. Let me handle this.”

* * *

“Ok, Naomi. What did you want to talk abou-.”

The words died on Mateo's lips as he spotted Elena in her room next to Naomi.

The captain’s note to meet him in the same hallway Elena’s room was in should have made him suspicious.

He was about to turn on his heel and run in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

This plan was foiled however, when Naomi grabbed him by the waist, practically pushing him in the room.

“Get in there, you love birds! You’ll thank me later, belie…”

With a panicked glare Mateo quickly pressed his hands on Naomi’s mouth before his friend could tell his secret to the whole palace.

But she just smirked and fully shoved him inside before turning away and disappearing behind the corner with a wink.

Momentum carried the Royal Wizard closer to the Queen than he was comfortable with.

“What was that about?!”

He perked up at the noise of a key turning before Elena could answer.

Great. Just GREAT.

With no other choice, he looked at her in confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

“You never would have come if you knew I was here. I need to talk to you.”

Taking a calming breath, Mateo mentally steadied himself.

“What is it? Do you need help?”

“I have been talking to Diego.”

Tugging at his hair in frustration, Mateo hid his face in his hands.

“I knew it! I never should have gotten you in trouble!”

The touch of her hand on his nearly undid his resolve.

“No! Don’t worry! It’s alright, do you hear me?”

Again, their eyes met.

“How?”

Elena started to play with a lock of her hair, the dark strands nervously twirling between her fingers.

“He had a suggestion and we made a deal.”

“A deal?” Mateo replied, the rising bitterness of his jealousy tinted with confusion.

Why had Elena’s blush to be so irresistible?

“Well, apparently things are handled differently in Espania.”

“How?” he asked again, the ability form coherent sentences wiped from his mind.

“Arranged marriages are much more common there and rarely go beyond friendship. Mostly not even that…. It is normal for nobles to be married and still have official ….”

She trailed off, trying to gulp down the nervousness rising in her dry throat.

“Official what?” Mateo breathed.

“Official lovers. Mistresses. Well, of course it would be “Mister” in your case.”

“So he is actually okay with us?” Mateo whispered in disbelief, begrudgingly admitting some sort of admiration for his perceived rival. Only now he became hyperaware of Elena’s physical proximity as he was drawn in by the ember reflections in her eyes. They had the natural tendency to gravitate towards each other, getting closer and closer during Elena’s explanation.

Quick breaths mingled as Elena asked the question that had been burning her up.

“So, would you do it? Would you do me the honor of being my lover?”

The irony of her definition of honor was not lost to Mateo.

This time he did not resist the magnetic pull as their lips found each other in a heated kiss. With carefully the constructed walls crumbling down without restraint, Elena guided them to the bed as to be as physically close as they had not dared to be since that fateful night after her coronation.

* * *

Naomi smirked at the noises and giggles from the bedroom as she passed it half an hour later.

Then she startled at the voice behind her.

“ _Lock them in a room until they figure things out_! you said. I can’t believe this really worked.”

Naomi met Diego’s gaze with a smug grin.

“Well, what can I say? I have watched them dancing around each other. For four years, might I add.”

“Looks like I made the right choice in asking for your help.”

“I am glad someone finally took action on behalf of those two. I nearly would have done it myself by now.”

The pair of matchmakers walked down the hallway in companionable silence.

Everything was back to normal.


	3. Party Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having come to terms with the new living arangement, Diego cannot help but long for a companion of his own.  
> Meanwhile, Elena has another life-changing confession to make.

The Throne Room glittered with a thousand candles to celebrate the annual birthday of Carlos Caballero Castillo, the first King of Avalor.

Elena watched the guests from her corner at the punch table without taking a sip of wine.

She had not been this happy at a party for months. All thanks to the company she was in.

She smiled at Mateo as he returned with two plates of Pan Dulce.

“I got you something sweet!”

With the threat of exposure gone and the newfound freedom of occasional trysts to release the physical tension, their relationship had finally returned to its normal level of comfortable closeness.

On public appearances they were still forced to avoid open flirting but even Mateo had to admit his thankfulness to Diego.

The Prince, as he still called his former rival in his head was currently at the other end of the room, entertaining a crowd of noble guests with tales from the Continent Court and thus allowing the two lovers some time away from the gossiping crowd.

Valentina would have loved this party.

For a short moment, regret dropped like a stone on her chest as Val’s words before their big fight two weeks earlier echoed in her mind.

_“He deserves to know.”_

With a resolved smile she turned to the man in question.

“Thank you, Mateo. But not now.”

The smile dropped from his lips as she gently pushed the plate away.

“But these are your favorite! Are you sick?”

A mix of shock and surprise flashed over her face before she raised her hands in reassurance.

“No! I am not sick! We just need to talk.”

She offered her arm for him to take in a gentleman’s fashion.

“Let’s go outside.”

Intrigued by her odd behavior, Mateo linked their arms and followed her outside on the balcony.

* * *

Diego watched from the corner of his eye as his wife disappeared outside with the Royal Master Wizard in tow.

It was fun to entertain the guests with his stories and he was happy to allow Elena some privacy, but he was starting to get exhausted. Stiff parties had never been his greatest pleasure.

His wife’s newfound pleasure filled him with happiness, but sometimes Diego longed for a companion of his own.

The palace staff being invited alongside the nobles was definitely a new experience for the nobleman used to strict divisions between classes.

A light brunette woman in a pink and white dress caught his eye as he was about to excuse himself to get a glass of water.

“Prince Diego, why don’t you stop exhausting your mouth with stories and show us some dances from the Espanian Court?” She pointed to the dancefloor on the opposite end of the room and Diego couldn’t help but notice how she seemed to cover the balcony door from curious glances.

As the eager crowd moved towards the stage, Diego let himself fall behind to stride next to his savior.

“Thank you. I could not have talked for much longer.”

“No matter how bad you dance, the stage is far away. Nobody will notice the absence of the Queen.”

Years of etiquette lessons were the only thing preventing Diego from stopping and gaping at the stranger in shock.

“What makes you think that Queen is involved in this?”

A coquettish smile graced her rosy lips.

“As head Gardener you get to see things in secluded corners of the Royal Gardens. And there is one thing you should know about servants, Your Highness.”

She drawled his title in a manner that bordered on teasing.

“We are discreet to outsiders, but the gossip mill never stops.”

All his training could not prevent the shrinking of his pupils as Diego realized the shock about the discovery of the secret arrangement.

Before he could say another word however, she continued.

“You do not need to worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Relief flooded Diego’s senses at the close call.

He reached out his hand.

“Thank you, Señorita …”

“Villalonga. You can call me Carmen.”

Carmen took the offered hand and shook it heartily.

“You should have seen them before your arrival! The whole palace staff was taking bets on when they would finally get together!”

The overwhelming guilt Diego felt must have shown on his face as Carmen retaliated.

“I did not mean it like that! None of this is your fault! These international politics are bigger than us.”

The guilt started to wane in his chest.

“You have a good heart my Prince. She deserves this happiness.”

“Yes, she does …”

Diego’s eyes flashed from the balcony to the waiting crowd by the stage in front of the dancefloor.

A smile appeared on his lips.

“What makes you think I cannot dance?”

Carmen smiled back as she put a hand on her hip.

“Most nobles only know the stiffy waltz. But have you ever seen REAL Avaloran dances?”

His smile grew into and excited grin.

“I must inform you, Señorita Villalonga, that as the son of an Ambassador I was educated in both court and common dances all around the Ever Realm. And I have heard that my Sambarossa is nothing to scoff at.”

Carmen walked ahead, calling back to him.

“Then it is time to show those skills to everyone, Your Majesty!”

Diego felt his heart lighten at the sight of Carmen on the dancefloor holding out her hand.

“If you are as good as you say, you will need a partner that can keep up!”

Maybe there was hope for him, yet.

* * *

They stood under the gazebo.

Of course …

“I am sorry for startling you like this. But this has to remain private.”

Mateo let go of her arm only for her to take his hand again.

“I should have chosen a better moment. Some real privacy… But it was just impossible to get an earlier appointment and then I had to wait for the results and I just got the news half an hour ago!”

“Elena? What are you talking about?”

Mateo’s confused tone grew with her excitement.

“Oh! I have been thinking so much about telling you that I actually forgot to mention it! Val was right!”

“Valentina? Hasn’t she left in a hurry? What was that about anyway? She refused to tell me anything…”

“I am pregnant!”

All thoughts about his hurt with Val’s sudden departure were swept from Mateo’s mind.

Abruptly letting go of her hand, he slowly took a step back, taking in Elena’s joyful eyes.

“Oh. I am happy for you.”

Elena’s excited grin dropped as she saw his forced smile.

“I would have expected more excitement from you!” crossing her arms, she looked away.

“I beat myself up for a week if I should go to the doctor…”

Mateo shook his head, trying to reassure her.

“No, I am haapy for you two. Truly, I am!”

Elena raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t sound like – Wait!”

Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Did you say “for you two”? You think Diego is the father?!”

The overwhelming confusion in Mateo’s voice was tainted by a tiny flutter of hope in his chest.

It couldn’t be, could it?

“You mean … he could not be?”

A blush crept up Elena’s cheeks.

“It’s not physically possible otherwise…”

Breathing heavily, Mateo took her hand back in his as emotions and thoughts overwhelmed him.

She really had stayed faithful to him when she had the royal obligation to bed another …

He had not thought it possible to love her even more.

Words failed to convey the happiness and relief he felt so his lips used the only other method they knew.

Kissing her deeply, Mateo did not let go to spin her around.

When they stopped, they both took a breath, foreheads leaning against each other in peace.

“We are having a baby…” He murmured in blissful content.

Then it hit him.

“We are having a baby! Diego is going to kill me!”

Taking his head in her hand to quell the rising panic, Elena spoke soothingly.

“Look at me! Everything is going to be okay! He said he would officially accept all of my children as his own, remember? That is also part of our deal.”

At this reminder, Mateo calmed considerably.

“Thanks Elena. In all the excitement in kind of slipped my mind…”

Elena poked his nose, her gasp of surprise turning into a playful smirk.

“Hey, you used his name!”

Mateo’s cheeks reddened as he shot her a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, I did. I guess I am finally comfortable with our arrangement. He is not as horrible as I thought…”

“He made my dreams come true.”

She tightened her hold around his waist.

“By bringing us together again.”

Over time, they had grown into a family, all three of them.

And soon they would be four.

"There is still one problem though.."

Elena perked up at his words.

"How are we going to convince my mom to keep quiet about becoming an Abuella?"


	4. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big fight Valentina returns to Avalor.  
> The Princess of Paraiso has noticed the signs of pregnancy before Elena herself.  
> Her revelation to Elena jumpstarted a chain of events Val had not expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around in time a bit.  
> Val's arrival is after the proclamation of Elena's pregnancy.  
> The fight happens two days before Elena's confession in chapter 2.

Princess Valentina Montańez Torres took a deep breath as she stepped out of the carriage on Avaloran ground.

Even from a distance, Elena and Diego looked happier than she remembered, no doubt thanks to Mateo’s presence in the background where he stood in a long row of palace officials to formally greet the visiting Princess of Paraiso.

Val vividly remembered her last visit.

* * *

Thanks to Elena’s halfhearted matchmaking attempts to give at least Mateo a chance at happiness, Valentina had been visiting the Royal Master Wizard regularly after the Queen’s wedding.

Their shared love for magic and adventure slowly formed a genuine friendship between them. And though Valentina knew she could never take Elena’s place in his heart, she was hopeful to help him heal.

But apparently the silent rebellious streak from his days as an illegal wizard under Shuriki’s tyranny had not disappeared completely.

The man had a tendency to get into trouble when Elena was involved.

This was apparent in their current conversation as Val walked him back to his room as he told her of the day’s events.

“I know I am biased, but The Prince needs to be stopped! An unhappy Queen cannot rule her kingdom properly. So, before you even start, it is for the good of Avalor!”

Even after two months Mateo refused to call Prince Consort Diego by his name.

And the private rebellion did not stop there.

Despite Val's arguments, Mateo had to torture himself and hide in the crowd to watch Elena. Like a fallen angel she waved from up above at the side of said husband, leading the Sunflower Parade on a love themed float.

As if it was necessary to add insult to injury.

"I am telling you! He is making her ill! I have seen her at the parade. At first she could hardly hold in her anger and later she looked so sick like she was ready to throw up!”

This new information made Valentina perk up.

“And just last week there was a magical explosion in the throne room!"

The signs were clear but was it possible already? So shortly after the wedding?

Apparently, a women's mind was needed to come to the obvious conclusion as Mateo continued to ramble. He paced the hallway, getting more and more agitated.

"Val, this can't go on! The Prince is making her suppress her emotions again. We cannot wait until another Carnival disaster happens!"

His anger roused Valentina's own temper.

"And what are you going to do about it?!"

She stepped closer, jabbing a finger in his chest.

'Can't you see? You are both making yourself miserable!"

Deflating with a sigh of defeat, Mateo carefully grasped her finger to take her hand in a friendly gesture.

"You are right. But you know how it is. As soon as Elena is involved, my heart stops thinking alongside my head."

"For the good of your own health and Avalor. Please try to stay away."

Mateo's resigned gaze broke her heart.

"I'll do what I can..."

With a pat on his shoulder, she shoved him in his chambers.

"It is getting late. You should get some sleep."

"But.."

Before Mateo could properly protest, she had already closed the door behind him.

Val heaved a sigh of relief.

As a woman full of energy and passion, normally she would have encouraged them to follow their hearts.

She hated to dampen Mateo's mood further, but she had a strong suspicion.

And she HAD to talk to Elena as quickly as possible without Mateo getting suspicious or the risk of him wandering the halls at his workshop this night just to bump into Elena.

This girl's talk needed to happen before Elena had the next uncanny chance meeting with the Royal Master Wizard.

In case she was wrong, his heart would be lifted above the clouds just to plummet and crash back on the hard ground. And would not do this to Mateo again.

Knowing he was safe in his room for the night, Val sprinted to Elena's office.

* * *

The urgent knock on her door made Elena look up from her mountains of paperwork.

Glad for the interruption, she called out.

“Come in!”

A rare smile spread on her face as she spotted her bridesmaid in the door, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“Val! What are you doing here? Has something happened?”

“Where is Diego?”

Confused about the question, Elena raised an eyebrow.

“In the stables, ready to take a ride. Do you want me to fetch him?”

Valentina’s quickly shaking head and hands only added to Elena’s confusion.

“NO! I mean, it is good that he is not here. I need to talk to you about him.”

“Okay . what do you want to …”

“Have you slept with him?”

The pen fell from her grasp, ink staining the Royal Decrees.

“WHAT! Val! I know you tend to be inappropriate and loud, but this!”

At the hurt look in Valentina’s eyes Elena immediately recoiled, reaching for her hand.

“I am sorry Val. All this mental stress on top of being Queen. I have been so moody lately and the stress is starting to wear on my temper…”

“This is why I am here.”

Elena looked up in surprise.

“Mateo has seen you at the parade.”

Elena gasped at the power of the emotions flooding her at the mention of his name.

“You were unstable, ready to throw up. And now you are telling me you have mood swings.”

Her heart started to pound. Was she really getting sick in this situation?

“Mateo has no idea, but I think the signs are obvious.”

Anxiously, Elena met Val’s eyes as the Princess took a deep breath.

“Please, try not to freak out. But could it just be possible that you are … pregnant?”

Thoughts started spinning in Elena’s head in a whirlwind of emotions.

_A baby!_

_Was she ready for a baby?_

_And what would Diego say!?_

_He would know the truth then._

_The alliance was under threat and the whole kingdom was going to go to waste because of her!_

“… Elena!”

Val’s voice broke through her rising panic as she noticed the Princess clinging to her desk as the magical whirlwind whipped around them.

“Oh no!”

Trying to calm herself, Elena chanted.

“Baby Jaquins, Baby Jaquins, Baby Jaquins…”

Her voice broke as his face appeared before her, clear as the day he helped her find the words to calm after a magical outburst.

“I take that as a yes.”

Val readjusted her hair, walking over to the Queen.

“I won’t tell him. You should be the one.”

“Why would you talk to Diego?”

Now it was Valentina’s turn to be confused.

“Diego? I am talking about Mateo. Obviously.”

Eyes darting around nervously, Elena stammered, her eye twitching in obvious distress.

“Mateo? W-Why is it so important to you that I should tell HIM?”

Stroking the Queen’s hand in an attempt to calm her down, Val took an effort to speak quietly.

“The night after your Coronation. I know.”

She cringed at Elena’s sudden vice-like grip around her wrist, tightening with every question.

“What! When? How?!”

Peeling her fingers off to take her hand in a more comfortable position, Val started to explain.

“At your wedding. He just sat there, moping in a dark corner, watching you dance. Three goblets of wine are no good conversation partners for a man like him.”

Elena’s eyes widened in concern.

“I have never seen anything so sad…”

Her heart clenched at the memory.

“He clearly needed to talk and after some prodding he told me how you confessed after your Coronation.”

At Elena’s intake of breath, she quickly shook her head.

“Don’t worry! He did not go into details! But his implications were enough for me to get the picture.”

With a smirk she pointed at Elena’s face.

“He looked just as flustered as you look now! You two really are a perfect match, aren’t you?”

Elena’s cheeks and nose, scarlet with embarrassment and frustration, were answer enough.

“So, that’s why I am here. The timing matches up, but I need to know for certain. I could not shake things up for Mateo if it isn’t certain that he is the father.”

Elena took a shaky breath. This was it.

“No…” she whispered.

“Come again?” Val leaned in closer to hear.

“No!” Elena replied, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

“I have not been close to anyone after the Coronation! I tried, I really tried to do my duty. But it was too much! With Diego in my bed at our wedding night, all I could see was … I just couldn’t..”

Sobbing into Val’s shoulder, Elna let the wall around her hopelessness fall apart.

“You need to tell him. He deserves to know.”

At this, Elena jerked up.

“No! He could never be a real father for the child! He could never play in the open! I could not do this to him!”

She sighed, resigned to the fate they had chosen. Keeping apart for the good of the kingdom.

“It is better if everyone thinks the heir to the Throne is official.”

Val was appalled.

“Elena! YOU cannot do this to him! And what about Diego? He is bound to find out!”

Elena pushed herself away in order to pace the room.

“He doesn’t have to! I will keep quiet as long as I can! Maybe there is another way..”

Shock radiated through Val at her words.

“Abortion! Elena you cannot seriously consider this!”

“What if I have no choice! None of us could be loving parents!”

“Elena, this is a living child you are talking about!”

Pointing to the door with tearstained eyes, Elena spoke, her voice authoritative like the Queen she was.

“I have not decided, yet. Maybe you should go.”

“I will go. But don’t forget. There is more at stake than your honor.”

With a slam Val shut the door leaving behind a Queen full of conflicting emotions.

She left for Paraiso the same day.

* * *

Two days later Elena stumbled into Mateo outside of his workshop. The knowledge of his child growing inside her was too much.

She should tell him.

They were completely alone.

No one was watching, forcing them to uphold their charade.

The tension building up in the last three months, was ready to release itself. Like magnets, they closed in, lips a Jaquin’s whisker apart.

When Mateo pulled back.

Elena ran, guilt burning like fire in her guts.

Diego had to know.

* * *

Returning to the present from her flashback, Val stepped closer.

The letter from Elena, apologizing in deep remorse of their fight and the happiness about their new living arrangement had gotten her back in the loop. But it did not prepare her for the joy blooming in her heart at the sight of Elena.

The Queen radiated a state of pure bliss, hand cradling her rounded belly proudly.

“Val! I am so happy to see you again!”

The words were muffled by her hair as Elena embraced her in a fierce hug.

“I wouldn’t miss your Baby Shower for all the chocolate in Paraiso!”


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego waits in anticipation as Elena gives birth.  
> The adventure ahead is everything he never thought he needed.

Diego could not stop fidgeting as Elena's screams echoed through the hallway.

Maybe he should have gone too.

But then he remembered his queasy stomach. If the mere sight of blood made him faint, he was clearly no help during childbirth.

Besides, Diego had insisted that Mateo belonged by Elena's side in this moment, supporting her like he had for years.

Without warning the continuous screams of pain and encouragement stopped.

The sudden silence was almost eerie and Diego waited in tense anticipation for what seemed like hours but was most likely just a few minutes. Then the head of the midwife poked inside with a bloody towel.

Diego did his best to focus on the scowling face of the woman.

The whole staff knew about their special situation and the circumstances of the child's conception by now. And especially the older and more traditional among them were not happy about it.

"The Queen is fine. But I am sorry, Your Majesty."

Fear gripped Diego's heart as the unthinkable wormed it's way in his mind.

Could it really be? After everything they had gone through?

"It is a ... daughter."

Diego did not know which feeling was stronger at the moment. Relief that both Elena and the baby were safe. Or disdain for the woman in front of him who still believed in the superior value of a male heir after five years under Elena's rule.

Eager to leave and see his family, Diego dismissed the woman in a brusque tone.

"Thank you, Senora Marana. That will be all."

* * *

As soon as the door had closed behind her, he sprinted to the Royal Quarters.

But when he stood in front of the door, he hesitated a bit before taking a breath and the doorknob.

Walking as quietly as he could, Diego took in the sight before him.

Elena's waves of dark brown hair looked disheveled, her cheeks sunken and the rings under her eyes visible.

But outshining everything else was the light radiating from her eyes and filling the whole room with joy.

Mateo lay next to her, the sleeves of his vest rolled up, a few red dots staining the white fabric.

Their gazes were fixed on the tiny bundle cradled between them, half obscured by its parent' bodies. The smiles and tearful eyes filled Diego with a sense of bittersweet happiness for his friends.

They looked so perfect together, all three of them.

A true family.

He felt almost bad for intruding the peaceful moment when Elena met his eye.

Reaching out her free hand, she whispered to not disturb the child.

"Diego. Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"My daughter..." His voice dropped to a whisper of quiet disbelief.

"We are all her parents, remember?"

Diego turned to Mateo at his words, gratitude flooding his senses. The acknowledgement of the Royal Master Wizard meant more to him than he had realized.

Carefully scoping the tiny baby in his arms, Diego was glad to have grown up with many younger siblings or he would have been afraid of dropping the child in his excitement.

The baby opened her eyes and Diego's heart skipped a beat.

They were the perfect mirror of her mothers.

So many sleepless nights had he worried that the baby would have Mateo's unique eyes, making it harder for him to protect her from the cruelty of adulterous accusations.

"What's her name?" Diego breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the tiny finger grasping his own.

Elena and Mateo shared a glance before Elena answered.

"Anita Felicia Vegas Castillo"

Diego smiled. It was a clever choice honoring both heritages.

Anita was the obvious choice to everyone at court, the name of his own mother.

The second name was the true gift, though. The lucky one. Lucky to grow up with three parents. To be loved by all of them.

It had also been the name of Mateo's grandmother.

Living in the shadow of her famous husband, Felicia de Alva was sadly not remembered by many. But that also made it unlikely for anyone to connect the biological link between the Crown Princess and the Royal Master Wizard.

As much as the woman herself had insisted, Rafa would have been the too obvious choice, given her fame as the extremely proud mother of Mateo and former part of the underground resistance against Shuriki.

“She’s beautiful…” Diego whispered, fully in awe of the life held in his hands.

He carried her over to the couple on the bed and all three of them gathered around the Princess connecting them all.

Parenting would become a bigger adventure than Diego anticipated when he came to Avalor, knowing he would have to provide an heir for the Queen.

Everything had turned out differently than he expected when his intention was to become a conventional Prince Consort in duty of his country.

But he could not wait for the challenges and joys ahead of them.

The family was complete at last.

* * *

The palace bustled with activity as the last preparations for Crown Princess Anita's third birthday kept everyone busy.

Diego and Mateo were in the Throne Room with her to lift a banner.

"A little higher on the left." Diego's instructions guided Mateo's spell as he put the finishing touches on the yellow fabric.

"Perfect!"

Mateo turned back to Diego with smile.

The relationship of the two men had improved considerably with their shared responsibility for Anita.

"That's all. Except for checking dessert."

"Elena is on it in the kitchen." Diego replied with a smile of his own.

"I can imagine..." Mateo chuckled.

Then something in his peripheral vision made him pause.

"Wait a minute. Hasn't the banner been yellow?"

Indeed, the banner they had just been putting up had changed to a vibrant green.

Before switching to red.

"How...?" Diego wondered in astonishment.

"It cannot be Elena, she is in the kitchen for another hour."

Mateo's musings were interrupted as a loud giggle drew both men's gazes to the little Princess.

"You mean it was..."

Another change of color confirmed their suspicions as Anita clapped and shouted.

"Pretty!"

Sharing a glance with Diego, Mateo stepped forward as realization hit him.

In all the excitement surrounding Anita's birth, everyone had forgotten the obvious.

With her mother's amulet and crystal magic and her father's lineage of Master Wizards, the Crown Princess of Avalor combined two strong forms of magic, making her own powers even stronger.

Trying to remember all his early lessons with Olivia, Mateo kneeled down in front of Anita.

"These are pretty colors! How about just your favorite?"

The girl looked back at him and the colors stabilized to a vibrant emerald green.

The shade of Diego's eyes.

And of the collar of his Wizard's robe she was now clinging to.

"Well done, cariño!"

She smiled.

"Thank, 'Teo!"

The familiar wave of hurt hit him at the sound of his given name from his daughter’s lips.

But until she was old enough to truly think about what she was saying, it was safer to let her call him this. For now.

It was too risky for the Crown Princess to suddenly call him "papa" in front of a royal delegation.

He made up for the lack of words with actions, making sure she felt the same love from all three parents.

Anita leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Magic scary."

The words felt like a knife in Mateo's chest but his mind reassured him that of course so much power felt overwhelming at such a young age. He had been five years older when he started to study magic.

With new confidence, he took her small hand in his.

"I know, it can be much in the beginning. But you don't have ro be scared. We can figure this out together."

Hopeful amber eyes glanced back into his, so much like Elena's he felt lke she was having her first magic lesson again.

"Promise?"

A grin spread on his cheeks, eyes shining with hope and pride.

"Promise! Right after lunch!"

Anita pulled him even closer as her arms hugged his shoulders and he hold her just as tight, savoring the open embrace.

As she let go, Mateo put a lingering kiss to her hair, showering his daughter all the affection he allowed himself.

He would make sure to guide her in every way he could to help her understand and control her unique form of magic.

He turned back at Diego who looked almost proud of him.

"Mami!"

Anita's shout made everyone turn.

"Is everything alright?"

Elena's concerned voice came from the door.

"I felt magic and heard shouts!"

Mateo's silent plea to talk later made her quiet down.

The Queen walked over to them, kissing her daughter o the cheek with a nuzzle when Diego took Anita's hand.

"Why don't we look if the pinatas have all the sweets they need?"

With an excited grin, Anita practically pulled the Prince to the kitchen.

"YES papi!"

With a skip in her step she dragged him off and they disappeared around the corner.

Mateo let out a sigh of relief.

"That went well..."

Elena turned to him and the fond smile at the sight of her daughter became a frown.

"What happened?"

Mateo pulled a hand through his hair with another sigh.

"You are not going to believe this! Anita has magic. Very strong magic."

"What!"

The banner spontaneously fell to the floor at her outburst, ripping at the edges.

"She changed the color of that banner with her thoughts."

Elena's mind raced.

Her own magic was hard to control at times but combined with Mateo's powers...

Anita must have been terrified.

"Why did we overlook this? I am magic, you are magic, OF COURSE our daughter has untold powers!"

She paced the room, her worry making the decorations floating around in a wild frenzy.

"Calm down, Elena! I already talked to her. We will practice after lunch."

The floating stopped as Elena met his steady gaze.

"How is she?"

"At first she was scared of the new magic but then she seemed to be glad I was there to help."

Elena leaned into him with a smirk.

"Sounds familiar ..."

Mateo put an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's hope she learns as quick as you and not takes after my slow study entirely. We cannot have a birthday party with an extra magic show..."

* * *

There was no need to worry.

Anita showed interest in magic, as long as it helped her control her powers and not scare her into embarrassing herself with magical outbursts. She had no scientific excitement about magic like her parents, but the amount of raw powers made her learn fast.

When Anita managed to let her first vase float out of her own will, Mateo understood his mother's pride in him. Rafa seemed overbearing and embarrassing at times but now he was in her shoes. He could not stop the joy at his daughter's skills and wanted to shout it from the rooftops for all the world to hear.

And as his mother before him, Mateo could not share all his pride with the rest of the world out of fear of discovery.

But he would do everything in his power to be there for his family.

It did not matter what the world thought.

Together they were happy and everything would be alright.


End file.
